Es gibt nur ein Berlin
by Araigna
Summary: Cậu không nghĩ rằng những người khác hiểu. Berlin vẫn luôn chỉ là một. / OCs, Gen fic.


**Disclaimer:** Chắc là không cần đâu nhỉ, ai mà chẳng biết tác giả Hetalia là ai? :-s

**A/N:** Bới máy tính và tìm thấy cái fanfic-trá-hình viết để nộp bài tập văn từ 4 năm trước. Cá nhân thì thấy nó giống bài tập lịch sử hơn. Hồi xưa mình chăm tìm hiểu lịch sử và giỏi tiếng Việt thế chứ. Giờ quên hết rồi.  
Up cái này lên để thỏa mãn ngẫu hứng muốn quay lại viết fanfic Germancest mà chẳng thấy feel đâu.

* * *

**ES GIBT NUR EIN BERLIN**

_**[Tại đây chỉ có duy nhất một Berlin]**_

**by: ****araigna**

Berlin đã chết vào mùa thu ấy. Nhưng một thành phố, và quan trọng hơn, thành phố Berlin, không dễ dàng chết đi như vậy. Người ta tin là thế, và người ta tìm kiếm. Sự tái sinh của Berlin.

Thế rồi, trong đống đổ nát, họ tìm ra, không phải là một, mà là hai đứa trẻ. Berlin tái sinh, nhưng tách thành hai cá thể, như một lời báo trước cho vận mệnh của thành phố, cũng như của cả đất nước.

Không lâu sau đó, "Thỏa thuận Potsdam" được ký, nước Đức bị chia làm bốn phần.

_Câu chuyện này chính thức bắt đầu vào năm 1948…_

Tiếng ồn ào vọng ra đến tận hành lang ngoài phòng họp. Có thể dễ dàng đoán được Mỹ và Liên Xô lại bắt đầu tranh cãi (đó chủ yếu là giọng của Mỹ, nhưng như thế cũng có nghĩa người cậu ta đang phản đối chỉ có thể là Liên Xô). Mâu thuẫn trong khối ngày càng trở nên căng thẳng, và vì Berlin được coi là vùng trung lập về quân sự, họ thường xuyên tới đây để đàm phán, bất chấp việc nó luôn kết thúc bằng sự leo thang hiềm khích giữa hai bên.

- Dù có lý do gì đi nữa cũng không nên đến nhà người khác để cãi nhau chứ! – Tây Berlin thở dài ngán ngẩm.

Hai anh em Berlin không tham gia vào buổi họp. Nói ra thì, họ tham gia để làm gì cơ chứ? Ý kiến của Berlin, và thậm chí là của Đức, chưa bao giờ được xem trọng. Và, với tư cách của người đã thua trong cuộc chiến, họ không có quyền bất mãn về điều đó.

Cầm tay kéo anh trai mình theo, Tây Berlin bước ra khỏi Tòa nhà Chính quyền Thành phố.

* * *

- Hắn nghĩ mình đang làm gì chứ?! Thật ngang ngược hết sức! –Tây Berlin tức giận nói. Những người khác không nói gì, nhưng hiển nhiên là tất cả đều có cùng cảm giác như vậy.

Liên Xô đã chặn mọi tuyến giao thông từ phía Tây tới Tây Berlin. Mọi tuyến: đường bộ, đường sắt, tất cả! Việc vận chuyển hàng hóa, thực phẩm tới đây cũng vì thế mà bị chặn lại. Tất cả là để gây sức ép lên quân Đồng minh nhằm giành quyền kiểm soát toàn bộ thành phố.

Kế hoạch đó dẫu sao cũng đã thất bại hoàn toàn. Sau mười một tháng, cuối cùng các tuyến đường cũng đã được mở lại. Nhưng có điều gì đó nói với Tây Berlin rằng mọi thứ không đơn giản là kết thúc ở đó.

* * *

Dự cảm của cậu đã trở thành hiện thực. Lần lượt trong tháng năm và tháng mười năm 1949, Cộng hòa Liên bang Đức và Cộng hòa Dân chủ Đức được thành lập, chính thức chia cắt nước Đức thành hai phần riêng biệt. Và Berlin cũng vậy. Nhưng do vị trí của mình, nên dù thuộc về Cộng hòa Liên Bang Đức, Tây Berlin vẫn ở cùng anh trai và Preußen – người đáng ra bây giờ phải gọi là DDR, nhưng vì lý do nào đó vẫn thích được gọi bằng cái tên cũ hơn. Không được may mắn cho lắm, điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc cậu phải chịu ảnh hưởng từ sự kiểm soát của Liên Xô.

Trở thành hai quốc gia riêng biệt, điều đó có nghĩa là biên giới, với quân lính canh phòng cẩn mật, thay vì chỉ là ranh giới phân cách các vùng chiếm đóng như ngày trước. Có nghĩa là mối quan hệ giữa Đông và Tây nước Đức gần như đã bị cắt đứt. Preußen không hề vui vẻ trước việc này, theo như lời của anh ấy thì nó đã phá hỏng "nỗ lực tuyệt vời để thống nhất đất nước" của anh ấy và Bismarck vào thế kỷ XIX.

Tuy nhiên, mặc cho sự canh phòng cẩn mật ở biên giới Đông-Tây, thành phố Berlin gần như được bỏ ngỏ, và nó trở thành cánh cửa để những người phía Đông bỏ trốn sang phía Tây. Con số ấy ngày càng tăng, đặc biệt là từ những năm năm mươi, khi mà nền kinh tế Tây Đức, với sự trợ giúp từ Anh, Pháp, và nhất là Mỹ, đã khôi phục dần và nhanh chóng phát triển, trong khi Đông Đức gần như vẫn dậm chân tại chỗ. (Tên Nga và những chính sách chết tiệt của hắn ta!)

Ba người đã cố gắng hêt sức để giúp những người bỏ trốn ấy trong phạm vi mà họ có thể. Và người nhiệt tình nhất là Preußen. Nếu có thể, cậu nghĩ anh ấy cũng đã cùng bỏ đi với những người dân của mình sang _phía bên kia,_ bởi, như mọi đất nước khác, Preußen phản ánh lại khát vọng của người dân, và vì với người anh của tất cả bọn họ, Deustchland là người em yêu quý nhất của anh ấy. Nhưng Preußen chỉ đơn giản là không thể. Đất nước nào mà lại rời bỏ lãnh thổ và nhân dân của mình cơ chứ? Vậy nên anh ấy tiễn họ đi, chúc họ may mắn, thầm nhắn gửi tới Deustchland rằng anh giao phó người dân của mình cho anh ấy, cho tới cái ngày mà cả hai có thể quay trở lại thành một đất nước duy nhất.

* * *

Đông Berlin đột ngột tỉnh dậy giữa đêm. Có chuyện gì đó đã xảy ra. Một điều gì đó… Và đột nhiên Đông Berlin nhận ra, cậu không còn cảm nhận được đứa em trai song sinh của mình nữa. Rồi cậu nhìn thấy điều ấy: cảnh sát và quân đội ở khắp nơi trong thành phố. Sự kiện năm 1948 đã lặp lại, chỉ có điều lần này tồi tệ hơn. Lần này, nó chia cắt hai nửa của thành phố.

Đông Berlin cứ thức như vậy cho đến khi bình minh của ngày mười ba tháng tám tới, cho đến khi thành phố tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ say, cho đến khi nỗi đau đớn xé toạc lồng ngực cậu, khi mà người dân của phía đông Berlin nhận ra rằng mình sẽ không thể gặp lại những người thân ở đầu kia thành phố.

Và cậu biết ở phía bên kia, Tây Berlin cũng đang cảm thấy điều tương tự.

* * *

Một bức tường được xây dựng. Sự căng thẳng của cuộc Chiến tranh Lạnh trước chỉ hiện diện qua lời nói và các động thái chính trị, giờ được thực thể hóa bằng cọc thép và bêtông. Ulbricht thực sự là một tên dối trá.

Phe Đồng minh lại gần như không có phản ứng với sự kiện này. Bất cứ động thái nào bây giờ cũng có thể châm ngòi cho một cuộc chiến tranh vũ trang thực sự, và đó là điều không ai mong muốn cả. Mỹ nhìn Tây Berlin đầy áy náy:

- Xin lỗi. Đây là một giải pháp không được tốt đẹp cho lắm, nhưng nó vẫn tốt hơn nhiều so với một cuộc chiến tranh.

Đáp lại, cậu mỉm cười yếu ớt:

- Em biết. Anh cũng đã giúp tụi em nhiều rồi. Cảm ơn, America.

Rồi cả hai yên lặng nhìn Kennedy phát biểu tại Rathaus Schöneberg.

* * *

Đông Berlin cảm thấy nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt mình. Có hai đứa trẻ đã bị giết chết. Tổng cộng bốn mươi phát súng. Cậu đã đứng đó, đếm từng tiếng nổ vang lên, tiếng từng vỏ đạn rơi xuống chạm vào nền đất. Cậu đứng đó, nhưng không thể làm gì cho chúng.

- Tại sao…? – Đông Berlin hỏi Preußen, người nãy giờ chỉ lặng im đứng cạnh cậu. _'Tại sao họ lại phải chết? Hai đứa trẻ này, Günter Litfin, Peter Fechter, và còn vô số người khác nữa. Nếu như chạy trốn khỏi nơi này là một cái tội, vậy hãy thử nhìn lại chính phủ này đi!'_ - Tại sao điều này lại xảy ra chứ?

Preußen ôm đứa em trai nhỏ vào lòng an ủi. Những ký ức về cuộc chiến tranh đã diễn ra tại thành phố này dẫu sao cũng chỉ là ký ức, nó không thể sánh bằng nỗi đau thực sự. Berlin chưa chứng kiến, và anh cũng sẽ không bao giờ để nó phải chứng kiến, những điều đã, và vẫn đang xảy ra ở đất nước này. Berlin không cần phải biết đến hàng nghìn người chết nơi biên giới, không bao giờ có thể tìm lại được nơi thân xác họ đã ngã xuống. Berlin không cần phải biết đến những người phụ nữ Đức bị Hồng quân cưỡng bức, không chỉ một, mà nhiều lần, lặp đi lặp lại. Berlin không cần phải biết, và anh cùng những người khác sẽ làm hết những gì có thể để điều đó không xảy ra tại Berlin này.

Ánh sáng từ những ngọn tháp canh lướt qua lại, rà soát từng vị trí trên mặt đất. Tiếng chân lính đi tuần, và nhiều lúc, tiếng chó sủa, đã trở thành những âm thanh quen thuộc của phía Đông thành phố. Đông Berlin quấn chiếc chăn chặt hơn xung quanh người, cố dỗ mình vào giấc ngủ, như thể ngày mai khi tỉnh dậy cậu sẽ được gặp lại Tây Berlin.

* * *

Tây Berlin bước đến chỗ vị tổng thống Mỹ đang đứng, cất tiếng hỏi:

- Mọi việc thế nào rồi?

Ronald Reagan quay sang, mỉm cười:

- Tất cả đều ổn

- Ngài sẽ lên phát biểu ngay sau đây đúng không?

- Phải. –Reagan ngừng một lát, rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, ông nói tiếp – Về bài phát biểu, có một vài chỗ… Tôi biết các cậu là hai người, nhưng sẽ không được hay cho lắm nếu nói rằng "có hai Berlin". Vậy nên, dù lời nói của tôi có đề cập tới việc đó đi chăng nữa, thì hãy hiểu là chúng tôi thực sự không có ý gì đâu.

Tây Berlin cười:

- Không sao đâu mà. Dù sao, điều đó cũng là sự thật. – mắt cậu ánh lên một sự tin tưởng kỳ lạ- Berlin luôn chỉ có một mà thôi.

Reagan nhìn cậu, hơi có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Nhưng rồi ông cũng không để tâm vào việc đó lâu, khi mà đã đến lượt mình lên bục phát biểu. Tây Berlin nhìn vị tổng thống đến đứng trước đám đông, vẫn chưa tắt nụ cười. Ông ấy không hiểu, rằng điều đó là sự thật. Rằng dù cho họ có là hai cá thể hoàn toàn riêng biệt, thì Berlin vẫn cứ là một và duy nhất. Một Berlin đã tồn tại từ trước khi nó mang cái tên như ngày nay. Một Berlin đang đón mừng sinh nhật lần thứ bảy trăm năm mươi của mình.

Họ nghĩ rằng Berlin giờ đây đang bị chia thành hai nửa, và nó cần được khôi phục lại như cũ. Nhưng Berlin vẫn luôn là một thể thống nhất, dù cho bây giờ nó có bị chia cắt bởi bức tường chết tiệt kia.

Cậu không nghĩ ông ấy, hay bất cứ ai đến từ những đất nước xa lạ kia hiểu được điều ấy. Nhưng, một lần nữa, thật ra việc đó cũng không thực sự quan trọng. Miễn là họ muốn giúp cậu và Đông Berlin được gặp lại nhau.

"_Tổng Thư ký Gorbachev, nếu ngài tìm kiếm hòa bình, nếu ngài tìm kiếm sự phát triển cho Liên bang Xô Viết và cho Đông Âu, nếu ngài tìm kiếm sự tự do, hãy đến cánh cổng này._

_Ngài Gorbachev, hãy mở cánh cổng này._

_Ngài Gorbachev-_

_Ngài Gorbachev, hãy phá đổ bức tường này!"_

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng đám đông reo hò. Đó chưa phải là lời tuyên bố Bức tường đã sụp đổ, vẫn chưa. Nhưng vào lúc này, thế cũng là đủ rồi.

* * *

Một buổi tối hơn hai năm sau đó, Đông Berlin theo dõi cuộc họp báo được truyền hình trực tiếp đang diễn ra tại Trung tâm Báo chí Quốc tế. Đó hầu hết toàn là những việc chán ngắt, như việc gần như toàn bộ chính phủ Đông Đức vừa từ chức, hoặc là về những cuộc biểu tình mới nhất. Thế rồi, đột nhiên, không có dấu hiệu gì báo trước, vào lúc mười tám giờ và năm mươi bảy phút, Günter Schabowski đọc từ một tờ giấy nào đó thứ có vẻ như là bản dự thảo cho một điều luật mới về việc thăm viếng, theo đó, thì từ giờ, họ có thể tự do đi lại ra nước ngoài mà không gì có thể ngăn cản nổi, bao gồm cả bức tường ấy.

Riccardo Ehrman, một nhà báo người Ý, nhanh chóng hỏi lại:

"Khi nào? Ngay lập tức?"

Schabowski lục lọi trong đống giấy tờ, rồi ngẩng lên, giọng đầy chắc chắn:

"Theo như tôi biết, thì ngay lập tức, không chút chậm trễ."

Đông Berlin như không thể tin vào tai mình. Cậu không hề được báo trước về chuyện này. Vậy có nghĩa là, họ đã tự do? Có nghĩa là, bức tường đó, thứ gớm ghiếc đã chắn ngang thành phố suốt hai mươi tám năm qua, cuối cùng cũng đã sụp đổ?

Có nghĩa là giờ, cậu đã có thể gặp lại Tây Berlin?

Trước khi kịp nhận ra, Đông Berlin đã chạy ra ngoài, hướng về phía Bức tường. Và không chỉ có cậu, mà còn cả hàng ngàn người dân đông Berlin, những người cũng đã xem được bản tin vừa rồi. Nhanh chóng, họ đã tới các cửa khẩu nối giữa hai bên thành phố. Những người lính canh gác ở đó có vẻ bối rối, và Đông Berlin nhận ra họ chưa hề được thông báo gì về việc này.

'Nhưng, - cậu nghĩ thầm trong đầu- đó chắc chắn là sự thật!' Ý cậu là, nó đã được thông báo trên truyền hình, trong một cuộc họp báo trực tiếp. Điều gì có thể thật hơn thế chứ?

Những người dân đông Berlin rõ ràng cũng nghĩ như vậy. Và, thậm chí nếu ở đây có sự nhầm lẫn nào đó, họ cũng không thể chờ đợi thêm được nữa. Chúa ơi, họ đã chờ rất lâu rồi. Quá lâu.

Cuối cùng, dưới sức ép của đám đông, cánh cổng đầu tiên đã mở ra.

Quá nhiều cảm xúc không thể diễn tả được bằng lời cùng ập đến trong Đông Berlin khi dòng người đầu tiên bước qua cánh cổng trên đường Bernauer để sang phía tây của thành phố. _"Họ đã làm được…"_ Phải, họ đã làm được điều đó, và không có ai bị bắn cả, hay đơn giản chỉ là bị chĩa súng vào. Họ đã được quyền sang phía bên kia.

Đông Berlin cứ đứng như thế, mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào cánh cổng giờ mở toang.

Một số người không thể chờ đợi được nữa. Họ lấy tất cả những gì có thể kiếm được, và bắt đầu phá vỡ bức tường. Có người sử dụng cả xe ôtô. Những âm thanh mới vang lên trong buổi đêm ở đông Berlin.

Cậu nhìn thấy từng mảng bêtông nứt toác ra, rồi rơi xuống, chỉ còn là một đống vụn vỡ. Bức tường dần dần biến mất, thay vào đó là hình ảnh của phía tây thành phố hiện ra. Đã bao lâu rồi, kể từ khi cậu nhìn thấy những con đường, những dãy phố nối tiếp nhau, chứ không phải một bức tường xám xịt cao mười hai foot cắt ngang mọi thứ, sừng sững in trên nền trời.

Một mảng tường lớn sụp xuống, và Đông Berlin cảm nhận rõ nước mắt đang lăn trên khuôn mặt mình, khi cậu nhìn thấy bầu trời đêm Berlin, giờ đây nối liền với nhau, và cùng trải dài đến vô tận.

* * *

Khi đó là gần hai mươi ba giờ đêm, và Tây Berlin đột ngột cảm thấy ở phía tây thành phố _bên này_ có điều gì đó xảy ra. Đầu tiên là sự ngạc nhiên, gần như sửng sốt, và sau đó là niềm hạnh phúc vô bờ. Cậu cảm thấy mắt mình cay xè, trong đầu vang lên lời nói mà lúc này đây, hàng ngàn người dân tây Berlin đang nói với nhau: _"Họ đang tới."_

Họ đang tới.

Không suy nghĩ tới lần thứ hai, cậu chạy hết sức về phía Bức tường.

* * *

Người đông Berlin đi tới qua mọi con đường. Họ tràn qua các cửa khẩu giờ rộng mở cho tất cả mọi người. Họ trèo qua bức tường mới đây thôi còn bất khả xâm phạm. Họ đi qua từ những lỗ thủng trên tường vẫn còn đang tung bụi mù mịt. Người tây Berlin đón chào họ bằng những nụ hôn, những cái ôm nồng thắm, bằng những cốc bia mà mọi người dân Đức đều yêu thích. Tiếng reo hò, tiếng gọi người thân, tiếng còi xe, tất cả cùng vang lên khiến cho đêm Berlin như thể chưa bao giờ sôi động đến thế. Tây Berlin nghĩ là cậu đã thấy mái tóc bạch kim của Preußen giữa đám đông người, nhưng cậu không thật sự chắc về điều đó. Cậu thấy những người mẹ gọi con, những người tìm kiếm người thân, bạn bè. Thế nhưng, cậu vẫn chưa thấy Đông Berlin ở đâu trong số đó.

'Anh ấy nhất định đang ở đây.' Cậu nghĩ thế, và bắt đầu chạy giữa đám đông người.

Đông Berlin đã đứng một lúc lâu, chỉ đơn giản nhìn người dân của cậu gặp lại người thân sau bao năm xa cách. Và rồi, cậu nhận ra, mình phải đi tìm Tây Berlin. Và thế là cậu chạy vào giữa đám đông.

Cậu không thể nhớ được mình đã chạy bao lâu, cho đến khi cổ họng bỏng rát và cậu phải dừng lại để thở. Thế rồi, cậu quay mặt sang bên, và bắt gặp một đôi mắt xanh gần như giống hệt đôi mắt của cậu. Đôi môi, giống hệt như môi cậu lúc này, cũng cong lên thành một nụ cười. Rồi cậu tiến về phía ấy, đầu tiên chỉ là đi bộ, rồi nhanh dần, và cuối cùng thì cậu chạy, như thể khoảng cách giữa họ đang được rút ngắn chưa đủ nhanh. Và cậu ôm chầm lấy người anh em của mình, siết chặt lấy, sợ rằng nó chỉ là tưởng tượng.

- Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Bruder ( Rất vui được gặp lại anh, anh trai.) – Ai đó trong hai người, có vẻ như là Tây Berlin, cất tiếng trước.

Và người còn lại đáp:

- Yeah, Ich auch.( Phải, anh cũng thế.)

Sớm thôi, tất cả sẽ lại cùng sống chung dưới một mái nhà, giống như ngày trước.

Và trong khi ấy, cả hai có thể chờ ngày đó đến, cùng nhau.

**[Hết]**


End file.
